


Beth I Hear You Calling

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Baby, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#16 - Holding baby for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth I Hear You Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slayer1013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slayer1013).



> As always, Sherlock and Molly don't belong to me.
> 
> Title credited to the song "Beth" by Kiss

The high-pitched cries of a newborn stirred something deep within him. He cautiously approached the hospital cot. Her face was scrunched up, her tiny hands curled into fists. With no nurse around to assist them this time, his nerves were on edge. Carefully, he reached into the cot and lifted up the little girl and cradled her to his chest. He swayed back and forth slowly, humming a song he had heard once before but had long since forgotten. Her cries softened to snuffles, her blue eyes staring up at him. He smiled at her as he swayed.

There was something quite special about holding something, someone, so small in your arms. For nine long, sometimes tumultuous, months you would catch yourself staring at her, her belly growing larger with each passing day, each passing week, each passing month, as the life you created together came to fruition. Five years ago, he never would have considered sentiment to become apart of his life’s equation. Yet somehow it did. Perhaps it was those two long years away from her, from all of them, that really put things into perspective for him. Of course, the road upon his return had been filled with holes that needed to be filled before he could easily walk them again. But, fill them he did, making new ones for each misstep but he got there in the end. 

Now, five years later, as he sat in the chair beside her bed while she dozed, he cradled the product of what sentiment had done to him, to them, to his chest. Although her features would become more evident as she aged, he could truly see himself and his wife in their daughter. He wondered whether the light dusting of dark hair on her head would stay dark or lighten, would it be straight or curly? Her eyes, currently closed, were blue, something he knew was likely to change over the next few months but would she have his odd eyes or her mother’s warm brown ones? She snuffled slightly in her sleep, her little hands opening then clenching as she stretched. He froze as she moved, waiting until she settled out again before he began to rock the chair slightly. 

Her little fingers curled over one of his, gripping it tight in her sleep. He didn’t know what that sudden clenching in his chest was at the sight but he assumed it had something to do with that fatherly pull he felt toward her. Although his fingers itched to hold his violin and compose a song that could convey the feelings he felt at this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from her little face, her pert little nose and sculpted lips.

“I’ll always protect you,” he murmured, bending down to press a kiss to her forehead. He leaned back, his head resting against the back of the chair. 

He started, tightening his grip on her little body when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked over at the bed and gave his wife a small smile. 

“You startled me,” he said quietly, eyes darting down to his daughter to make sure she didn’t wake up.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, smiling as she took in the sight of her husband cradling their daughter close. “How is she?”

“Sleeping now. She’s beautiful, like her mother,” he replied, carefully edging forward until he could stand up. The baby whined slightly in her sleep at the change of position but settled out, snuggling into her father’s arms and the blanket around her. 

“Well she doesn’t get all her good looks from me,” she replied lightly, wincing slightly as she shifted to sit up more against the pillows.

“Easy,” he admonished, resisting the urge to rush forward and help her. He didn’t trust himself to hold his daughter one handed yet.

She reached up and he slowly adjusted his grip until he could place the baby in her mother’s arms. 

He stepped back as she settled down, but one look from his wife had him stopping and sitting down beside her. His arm snaked around behind her and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I love you, Molly Holmes,” he murmured against her skin.

Molly looked up at her husband and smiled before looking down at their daughter, Elizabeth. “I love you too, Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
